


Scars

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request #1: hearydaysquite I’d really like maybe something where Daryl and reader just chill at house one day and a lot cuddling and just warm and sweet scenes. Smut is nice too lolRequest 2: By Anon: I was wondering if you could write a one shot where Daryl and the reader have been together for a while, and they finally make love for the first time. After, the reader notices Daryl’s scars and asks him about them. Daryl opens up to her, and the reader gets so emotional over his story that she breaks down in front of him, which of course leads to more smut and lots of fluff! ❤Summary: Daryl rescues the reader from walkers and he ends up taking her in, in Alexandria. They become very close, but remain just friends. Until, one day Daryl makes his intentions known for her. The start dating, but she has never seen his scars. Because of this, it keeps him from being fully intimate with her. One day he decides to open up to her and show her. Daryl tells her how he got them and they both break down. Daryl comforts her and she comforts him. Ends in them finally making love at the end. Lovey-Dovey Smut and pretty damn fluffy for my stuff.  Alexandra. Season 6 Era.





	Scars

You opened your eyes and squinted at the early morning sun as it hit them, waking you from your slumber. Your right hand was laying on Daryl’s clothed chest, rising and falling with his breathing. You looked over at Daryl who was still sound asleep and smiled to yourself. He was absolutely beautiful, and you loved everything about him.

You two had only been together for a short time. He had found you in the woods running from a herd, the one that took you brother; the only family you had left in this world. Daryl found you and you two hid in a cabin nearby while they wandered through. You were scared to death of him at first, knowing what kind of man survived in this world. But he was nothing but calm and protective of you.

He brought you back to his gated community, Alexandria. You were asked the three questions and managed to pass and here you were, a new home with people who actually seems to care about each other. Daryl watched over you faithfully as you let the loss of your brother and your world wash over you, the first few months you were there.

He didn’t let nearly anyone talk to you the first few days, just let you rest in his house, in an extra bedroom he had. He fed you and brought you new clothes, letting you use the shower to clean yourself for the first time in one seemed like years. He had even gone to the trouble of setting up a razor and tampons in the bathroom, just in case you needed them. Along with soap, shampoo, and conditioner he had found for you. By the looks of it the night you got there all he used was a basic bar of white soap that hung from a string on the faucet handle. Which made his gesture to fill the bathroom for you even sweeter.

You traced your finger up and down his clothed chest, thinking about all the times he had helped you. Not only did he save you from certain death, but he also took care of you in ways no other man ever had, except for your family. Your eyes traveled down as you remembered your mom and dad shouting to you and your brother to run after the first attacks began. Your brother had managed to keep you safe until that herd showed up out of nowhere; you could still hear his screams and him telling you to run. A tear escaped your eye and you quickly wiped it away, smiling again at your knight in shining armor who came out of nowhere to save you.

You smiled through your slight tears and remembered back to the first time he kissed you. It had been a few weeks since you had been staying with him. As the weeks went on, you noticed him getting more fidgety and nervous around you. One day you were in the kitchen fixing the two of you lunch like always when you dropped a piece of Carol’s homemade bread. You swore to yourself and quickly bent down to grab it.

You stood up with the piece of bread in your hands and twirled around to put it on the plate next to Daryl. You looked at him apologetically and noticed his eyes were narrower than usual. He was glaring at you, rubbing his lips feverishly with his index finger and his right leg was bouncing up and down, anxiously.

“What?” you had asked, putting the bread on his plate with a curious look on your face as you looked over at him.

“Nothin’,” he replied. His eyes did not come to yours but remained fixated on your stomach and chest, only for a second before looking down at the floor.

You put two and two together and realized he was looking at you, in a whole other way. You had to admit you had always found him attractive. Fuck. Attractive doesn’t even cover it. The man was gorgeous! But, from what people had told you that was just something Daryl didn’t do, so you never got your hopes up.

“Why, Mr. Daryl Dixon. What do you have on your mind?” you remembered asking, as you teased him; you loved that he was so nervous just by getting caught looking at you.

His gaze stayed fixated on the floor as he chewed on his lip, nervously. He didn’t know how to respond. Truth be told, Daryl had wanted you from the moment he rescued you. The image of you shaking like a leaf on the floor beside him as the walkers roamed through. The way you had grabbed his hand after finally being able to trust that he wouldn’t hurt you. The way you smiled and hugged him after it was all over. He remembered putting his arms around you and holding you as close as he could, breathing in your scent. He hadn’t felt the way he had felt around you in a very long time, to be honest, he didn’t know what to do with his feelings. So, he put on his mask and went to work fixing you up, healing you from your trauma. No matter what, he wasn’t about to let anything happen to you.

You remembered him slowly looking up at you, finally locking eyes and nodding his head up as he licked his lips and said, “I don’t wanna say.” His southern drawl responded, looking back down to the ground, ashamed.

You remember shaking your head and giggling. He was so damn cute and shy; you couldn’t handle it. You reached your hand out to him. He took it, hesitantly. You pulled him up off the chair until he was eye level with you. You looked down at your hand intertwined with his and smiled happily as you swayed your hands together back and forth.

You looked back up into his wincing eyes, as he tried to figure out your motive. You had only one. You leaned over to and softly kissed his cheek, slowly, and sweetly. His head jolted back, and he side-eyed you, sneering a little as he stared you down, prepared to be angry if this was all a joke to you.

You ran your hands up his clothed chest, making him tense even more. But you continued until they found his neck and ran up to the sides of his face. You remembered his eyes, confused yet wanting to give into you. You rubbed up and down his stubbled face and you saw him lean into your touch, his eyes closing.

“Don’t do it if ya don’t mean it, Y/N,” he whispered in a low growl, a sad expression spreading across his face as he continued to run his head back and forth in your hands. 

He had wanted nothing but you since the day he met you. But he couldn’t handle being toyed with, there was a reason he locked his heart away, even in the last world. He couldn’t take you hurting him like so many others had done already.

You ran your hands into his hair and gently massaged it, staring up at him until his eyes opened and locked with yours. Your new touch received you a look you had never seen before from him, one of hope and longing.

“Oh, Daryl… Don’t you see yet? I want you too,” you pushed the words out of your mouth, scared to death of saying them and being rejected. 

You both stared at each other unsure, scared, and skeptical. In a stalemate, all your own.

Daryl smiled softly at the soft, loving, scared look in your eye as you leaned your body into his. He unwrapped his hand from yours and wrapped them around your waist, slowly pulling you into him, your bodies slightly touching. His nose touched yours and his eyes became more confident as he watched you non-verbally fall apart.

Your lips opened and your body arched further into his.

When they did, he pulled you in even closer so that both your bodies with pressed together, pulling you into him as if you were his possession. You didn’t mind. You’d be anything he wanted.

He smiled wider as you let him pull you in. He nudged his nose up into yours, encircling it a few times before closing his eyes and pressing his lips to yours.

Your first kiss was soft and sweet. He left a slow peck on your lips and waited a few seconds. When you leaned further into him, he smiled wider to himself and gave you another kiss. This time his lips put pressure on yours for a few moments. The next he pressed down, and you felt his tongue slowly trace the bottom of your lips.

You remembered your body nearly dropping because of the pure bliss it created through your being. He caught you and a rare broad smile from him traced your lips. You looked up at him with his lips, again suctioned to yours, as he resisted the urge to chuckle in pure joy at your reaction. You pulled your arms around his neck and pushed your lips harder into his, closing your eyes and opening your lips to him.

He groaned softly and ran his hands up your back, rubbing it up and down feverishly as he pushed his tongue slowly inside your mouth. He was hesitant at first. But once you met his tongue and started to slowly roll around his, his sweet tongue began to play with yours. They danced around each other for ages as you enjoyed and prolonged the feeling of sweet kisses you had both been missing for so long.

You ran your hands down his chest and wound around to his lower back, trying to pull him closer to you as the pace of your kiss picked up.

You both became bolder with each pass of your heated tongues, the ones who were dueling with each other, with passion like you had never felt. You heard him moan and felt his left hand come to your ass and his right to your waist as he cupped your body into his and turned you both around. He backed you into the table, your lower back hitting it as he strode into you, suddenly attacking your body with a passion you had never seen before with him.

He nudged his knee in between your legs and pushed you both back onto the table. In the process, his elbow hit and flung his plate onto the floor.

Daryl broke his lips abruptly from yours and his head swiftly snapped to the side as he watched his plate and the piece of bread shatter to the floor.

“Whoops,” was all that he said before turning his eyes and attention back to you, with your raw lips and smiling face looking up at him.

He smiled brighter than ever as he took in your love for him.

He traced his finger down the side of your face to your smiling lips, which just shone brighter after his touch and eyes on you.

“Ya sure ya want me, Y/N?” he asked, slightly pausing, a look of worry again in his eye.

You rolled your eyes slightly and brought your hands back to the sides of his face, running them up and down his cheeks.

“Yes. I’m sure, Daryl Dixon. I want you,” You answered, never breaking his nervous gaze.

He checked your eyes and behavior to make sure you were being real. Once he was sure he relaxed into the most beautiful smile ever. He nodded and leaned his body and lips back down to yours. He ghosted them a moment as his body hovered dangerously close above yours. He growled in a low tone and said, “I’ll be yours forever.”

You smiled at his words and ran your hands back to his neck, pulling his lips back to yours, for more of the sweetest kisses you had ever experienced…

You were so lost in your memories that you didn’t notice that Daryl had started to stir. You snapped your mind from your memories. You looked up at giggled as you watched him scrunch his eyes as they hit the sunlight. His left hand came up and rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust them to the light as he slowly awoke. 

Once the sleep was out of his eyes and they were adjusted, he blinked them heavily open and closed and grunted. He opened his eyes again and saw you looking over at him with a sweet smile on your face from your pillow beside him. He smiled brightly back at you, so happy to see your smiling face every morning beside him. 

“Hey,” he said, his smile never disappearing as he brought his left hand down to yours on his chest. He covered your hand, patting it a few times, before letting it relax on top of yours. 

“Hey,” you said back with a smile, leaning over to give him a quick kiss on his lips. 

You were about to retract them until you felt his right hand come up to the back of your neck and pull your lips back to his. He gave you a long, slow peck before plunging his tongue inside your mouth, wrapping it gently around yours for a moment before setting you free again. His hand dropped back down behind you and cupped your shoulder and body into him.

You sighed and smiled onto his lips before pulling back and staring up lovingly at him. You ran your hand down his chest to his belly, rubbing it up and down, with his hand still on top of yours.

“You want me to make us some breakfast?” you asked sweetly.

He stared up at you in happy disbelief and nodded, his smile never leaving his lips. What had he done to deserve you? Daryl wondered. You took care of him like no one ever had before and he couldn’t help but love you all the more for it. And what was even better was that it seemed like you enjoyed every minute of it.

You nodded, patting his belly once more before getting up and out of bed. You felt his eyes on you as you got up, wearing only his oversized t-shirt. You turned your head and he froze as if he had done something wrong. You smirked to yourself, as you grabbed your jeans. You slowly pulled them up your legs, making sure to shake your ass a few extra times, just for him. 

Truth be told even though you two had been nearly inseparable since he saved you, and even more inseparable since you had started officially dating, you two had not had sex yet. You wanted to wait until the time felt right. You knew this world was shit but, the last thing you wanted to do was screw up whatever this was with him and he was so very shy about it all you wanted to take it slow for him. But it was getting harder and harder for you both to keep yourselves in check.

You turned around and walked over to him, staring him down with lustful intention as your eyes roamed his chest, wishing like hell it was bare and free for you to look at. You straddled his fully clothed body on the bed, sitting on his lower stomach as he stared up at you, slightly terrified. You ran your hands up his chest, hitting the buttons of his shirt as you did, and up to his hair, which you massaged roughly as you leaned the weight of your body on top of him. 

“I know we said we’d wait…” you said softly into his ear and began to leave slow, hot kisses on his neck as you continued to whisper in his ear.

“But I am really getting tired of waiting to have all of you, baby. I want you so bad...” you said, nearly whimpered as you felt his hands as they came up to your back and pulled you into him.

You kissed down and around his neck to the other side, kissing it hungrily and with need. 

Daryl closed his eyes and growled lowly at the feeling. Truth be told he wanted you too, so damn badly. But he wasn’t ready for the conversation he knew had to take place when he revealed his scars to you. He had never shown anyone in this world the scars voluntarily, you would be his first. It was getting harder and harder for both of you to avoid the fact that you both wanted each other so much.

He groaned when he felt your kisses trail up his neck and back to his mouth. You pushed your tongue inside his mouth without asking, swirling around it with pure need and heat, trying to show him how much you needed him as your hips rocked up and down on his stomach.

His hands came to your hips and pulled them down, pinning them to his body as he resisted the urge to hit his hips up into you. He groaned in happy frustration as he tried like hell not to give in to you, his cock screaming at him to do otherwise.

You ran your kisses back down to his neck, teasing him like you knew he liked. It took everything in him not to spin you around and make love to you right there. He forced himself to speak, begrudgingly. “I want it to be special, Y/N…” Daryl said, trying to come up with something to keep you from making it too hard for him to say no.

You felt his hands leave you and you grunted in frustration. You knew he was right, but it was so damn hard to keep your hands off of him; everything about him set you on fire. You bit his neck, kissing it hungrily again a few more times before leaning back and sitting back up on top of him. You stared into his nervous eyes as he took in your reaction. 

You noticed and smiled sweetly down at him. 

“Okay, baby. I can wait. But that doesn’t mean we can’t do other things…” you said suggestively, smirking and wiggling your eyebrow at him as you slowly slid your body off him and kneeled down onto the floor. 

Your eyes turned their attention to the buckle of his belt and your hands immediately ran over to it. You started to unbuckle it when Daryl’s hand came down and stopped yours, pushing over it and forcing you to pause. 

You looked up at him and noticed his nervous, yet wild eyes.

“What are ya doin’?” he asked, his voice soft as ever as his heart started to race at the thought of you taking him in with that beautiful mouth of yours.

You pushed his hand away and ran yours down to his clothed cock as you stared him down. He groaned and his eyes rolled a little, trying to remain focused on you as you began to rub your hand up and down his cock.

“I’m going to treat you, baby… Just enjoy it…” you purred, and your hand ran back up and unbuckled his pants. 

You opened his belt, ever so gently, and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. You ran your hands up his bare feet to the bottom of his jeans and tugged on the fabric. You smiled when you saw Daryl comply, scooting down until his legs were dangling on the edge of the foot of the bed and arched his hips, allowing you to come up and pull the fabric off his hips and strip him of them.

He stared down at you nervously as he felt his cock hit the air and he settled back down onto the bed. He looked down at it and then back up at you, nervously awaiting your reaction.

You smiled sweetly at his reaction as if he could ever disappoint you in any way. Your eyes roamed down to his cock and your eyes widened; he was bigger than any you had imagined. You licked your lips and rubbed your thighs together at the sight, wondering what it would feel like inside you.

“Mmmm… I’m going to enjoy making you fall apart for me, baby…” you said, pushing his legs apart and climbing inside them. You leaned over it and ran your fingertips up and down his shaft, ever so slightly. You watched it twitch and saw his hips jerk up toward you, finally a reaction you wanted. 

You looked up and saw him glaring you down, his heart racing, jaw clenched, and his eyes hard with want as he tried to remain composed. It had been so long since he had been with anyone and even then, it was nothing more than a drunken mess, with you it was different. Everything about you was sensual and unique, the way you always wanted to please him made him love you even more.

You smiled up at his reaction and grabbed his cock, softly starting to pump it up and down. 

This made him groan. His eyes rolled back, as did his head on the pillow, as his hips started to rock up and down into your hand as it pumped him.

You leaned down and slowly traced your tongue around his tip as your hand pumped him up and down with just enough pressure to drive him insane. 

“Oh, fuck…” he groaned lowly in disbelief at the pleasure you were creating.

You repeated your actions, swirling your tongue swiftly around his tip, running your right hand down to the bottom of his shaft and holding it there. 

“Oh, Y/N…” he whimpered happily to himself as you pleasured him. You felt so fucking good already!

Just the sight of him falling apart for you was enough to turn you on beyond belief, but you focused on your task, needing to make him come undone for you.

You encircled his tip slowly one more time before slowly pushing his cock all the way inside your mouth. You moaned loudly and happily as you tasted him. He tasted so damn sweet. You pushed him all the way inside your mouth, as far as he could go. You felt his hips jerk up rapidly a few times when he hit your hilt and groaned in pleasure as you felt him already starting to fall apart. 

You slowly pulled his cock all the way back out of your mouth, sucking on his tip a moment before letting him free again. You froze your actions, looking up and grinning widely when his eyes shot open and back to yours. He licked his lips and panted heavily; his wild eyes nervous you weren’t going to continue.

“You like that, baby?” you asked, teasing him and his cock as you ghosted his tip with your lips, hovering over it. 

Daryl nodded rapidly and licked his lips again, trying to hold it together as he watched you with his cock in your hands. 

“Don’t stop, please…” he pleaded with begging eyes, his heart racing and his cock screaming at him for release into that beautiful warm mouth of yours.

You smirked and said, “I have no intention of stopping, baby. Lay back and enjoy it.” 

You swiftly pushed your mouth back over his cock and began pushing and pulling your mouth up and down his cock, pushing him as far back into your throat as you could with every pass. You moaned happily to yourself as you began to taste more of him leaking out into your mouth. 

This caused amazing vibration throughout his cock and caused Daryl’s dominant hand to run down and push your head down onto him, thrusting his hips swiftly up into you. 

You moaned again as you felt him starting to come apart and taking control of you. You loved when he took control of you as his. His hand gripped your hair and pushed you back onto him. 

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, thrusting up and down into your mouth, staring down at you as you took in his cock so deep and so good for him. 

You continued to moan as you bobbed up and down onto his cock, his hand starting to guide you. You let him take charge and soon he was pushing and pulling your mouth up and down and his hips thrusting into you at record speed.

“Oh, Fuck, Y/N! Oh Fuck, yeah!” he exclaimed loudly over and over. He had never felt pleasure this intense before, you were always surprising him with how good you were at everything. 

He shut his eyes and his body arched up into your mouth faster and faster until you felt his hand push you down and his cock hit your hilt as deep as he could. He moaned loudly as he thrusted his hips up and down harshly and faster a few more times before exploding deep down your throat.

“Oh, Fuck!!” he cried out in surprised pleasure as he felt himself cumming down your throat.

You moaned and greeted his nectar happily, swallowing every drop with pure pleasure. He tasted so amazing. 

“Oh, Yeah! Y/N!!” he growled loudly in happiness as he felt you swallow him down, moaning so loud over his cock again. The vibration caused his hips to rock up abruptly a few more times and his hand squeezed your hair as he released the last of his juice inside you. 

You felt his hand relax on your head as he rode out his high, slowly hitting his cock in and out of your mouth and moaning softly to himself at the feeling. You pulled your lips slowly up off his cock, licking up every drop of his sweet juice you could find, moaning happily to yourself as you did. You stared him down as you licked clean every drop. You groaned a little at his sweaty, panting, face looking down at you in disbelief as he rode out his amazing high you had created.

He whimpered when you came back to his tip and swirled your tongue around it a few more times before releasing it. You looked down at the thing you knew would give you the release you needed soon enough and gave it a quick kiss before dropping your hand and sitting back.

You looked back up into his eyes as he stared down at you now, with a blissed-out smile on his face as this amazing high coursed through him. You smiled back and crawled back up to your side of the bed. He reached his left arm out on your pillow and your smile brightened. You flung your body down, your neck hitting his arm as you snuggled into his body. His arm pulled you in and began to rub your arm up and down. 

Your eyes met again, and he huffed in amazement at you. 

“Damn, Y/N. You’re so fucking good at that,” he said, his right hand running over to trace his index finger across your lips, the lips that had just treated him so right. 

You kissed it sweetly and stared up into his eyes, so in love with everything about him. You loved watching him fall apart for you. You couldn’t wait to do it again. 

You giggled as he continued to stare down at you in awe. You leaned up and gave him a slow kiss, before dropping your head back to the pillow, with his arm wrapped around you. 

“I love you, Daryl,” you said simply and continued to stare into his eyes with nothing but pure affection as you thought about all the ways he made you so happy.

Daryl’s lips spread into a big grin at your words. He leaned over, resting his forehead on yours, “I’m so in love with you too Y/N,” he said, staring at you lovingly for a moment before pressing his lips back to yours for another slow, sweet, kiss. 

—–

The two of you fell back asleep for a while. You awoke a few hours later and stared over at your half-clothed man with a grin as you remembered your morning together. You kissed him on the cheek and sat up, turning your back to him, sitting sideways on the bed. You reach down to grab your socks, lifted your right leg onto the bed and put on the sock. You did the same with the other leg. You felt the bed move and Daryl’s hand come to your back as he rubbed it up and down with longing. 

You turned back to see his sleepy eyes smiling groggily at you. “Where are ya goin’?” he asked, still in heaven from your earlier events. 

“I’m going to go make us something to eat,” you said, smiling sweetly at him. 

Your eyes wandered down to his cock which was hardening again as he awoke. 

“Unless you had something else in mind?” you teased, looking at his cock and back up at him with a smirk. 

Daryl looked down and back up at you with slight embarrassment. But he held your gaze, trying to get used to being vulnerable in a whole new way with you. 

He shook his head and said, “Nah. I should really get out there and chop up that tree that fell before dark.”

You sighed and smiled, nodding in agreement at your hardworking man never took a break. 

You nodded, “Okay. I’m going to make us lunch. I’ll bring it out to you when it’s done.” You stood up and leaned down to give him a short, sweet, kiss, pressing your hand onto his neck and pulling him in as you did. 

When you were done you walked down to the bottom of the bed, picked up his jeans, and threw them at him.

“Put those on before I can’t control all the dirty things I want you to do to me,” you said, only partially joking, trying to avoid all those dirty thoughts he was giving you. 

You stared at his cock another second before your eyes met his again, with longing in them. He was smirking, a look of confidence and lust coming back to his eyes at your reaction. He grabbed the jeans, sat up on the bed, taking your original spot and slammed his legs into the jeans. He stood up, buttoned, zipped, and secured his jeans and belt into place with ease. 

You glared him down, taking in his gorgeous form, trying not to get distracted yet again by him. He looked up and noticed you were checking him out again as you chewed on your thumbnail, trying to hide your lust for him. 

He strode slowly and confidently over to you and used his index finger on your chin to gently lift your eyes up to his. 

“Ya sure know how to distract a man,” he said, feeling his cock screaming at him for release again because of you. 

You smiled back at him and retorted, “You’re the distraction, Dixon.” 

You ran your hand up to the side of his face and stroked it before patting it softly, “Go to work. I’ll bring your lunch out when it's ready.”

He nodded and leaned down to kiss you softly on the lips. He pulled back and used his right hand to move the hair from your eyes and tuck it behind your ear. 

“Thank you, Y/N, that was amazing… just like you,” he said softly, his lips leaned over into your ear, creating shivers to spread throughout your body. 

His stubble cheek ran across yours, making you weak in the knees. You fought every urge in your body trying desperately not to pull his lips back to yours. He hovered back over your face, kissing your nose sweetly before turning and walking out the door. 

“I’ll be out back if ya need me, darlin’,” he said and strode out of the room.

You sighed in pleasurable frustration and took in a deep breath as you watched him walk away, admiring his frame and that beautiful ass as he walked out.

“Damn it, Y/N. Get yourself together,” you said scolding yourself, running your hands into your hair and smoothing it out as you tried to refocus your mind. All you could think about lately was him on inside you, his lips running all over your skin, and him making you cry out for him in all the best ways.

You sighed in frustration as you made your legs walk downstairs to the kitchen. You fixed the two of you lunch, two tomato, cucumber, and lettuce sandwich with some mustard. You walked the two plates outside into your modest back yard. You heard Daryl grunt and saw the blade of his ax hit the wood, splitting it in two, as his big, strong arms glistened in the sun. 

“Lunch is ready,” you said, setting his plate on a small table, which had two chairs sitting on either side of it. 

Daryl looked up, his body drenched in sweat, as he looked over at you panting in the hot sun. You tried to keep your eyes and mind focused. He nodded and winced, before slamming the ax down into the wooden stump and walking over to sit down. 

You sat down next to him and took your plate in your hands. You set it on your lap and picked up the sandwich, biting into it quickly. You were starving after not having eaten in nearly 24 hours. 

Daryl did the same, except instead of chewing on the sandwich neatly in a row, he bit at it from all angles, making the tomato and cucumbers fall out of the two pieces of bread, haphazardly. He groaned in frustration and you watched as he grabbed the fallen tomato, tilted his head back, and shoved it in his mouth. He tore at the bread until he had finished it. He picked up the crumbs from the plates and threw them in his mouth too, licking his fingers clean as he did.

You giggled to yourself as you worked on your own sandwich, eating it much more neatly than the man beside you. You shook your head, smiling to yourself at how cute he was. He glanced over as he swallowed his last bite, noticing your giggle, he stuck his tongue out at you and made a silly face. 

You laughed louder and shook your head, saying, “You are such a dork, Dixon.”

“That’s not what you were sayin’ earlier,” he growled lowly and nudged his nose up at you, smirking. 

Your face went flush and you felt your body reacting, thinking again about how much you wanted him. 

You nudged your nose up back. “Well, you can correct me anytime you want. I’m all yours you know,” you said staring into his eyes, suddenly lost in your lustful thoughts again. 

Daryl cocked his head to the side and stared at you with harsh eyes as he felt himself getting turned on again for you. He knew that look in your eyes all too well and he fucking loved it when you gave it to him. But then he remembered why he hadn’t been with you yet and he averted his gaze back to the fallen tree and pile of firewood he had created. 

“Should be done with this in about an hour or two. You gonna check the garden?” he asked, his eyes wincing at the sun as he glanced over at the large garden the two of you had started this spring.

You nodded, turning your attention back to reality. “Yep. I have to get to planting those tomato seeds so we have another crop coming up soon,” you replied.

“You think that will be enough to get us through the winter?” you asked him, staring at the pile of wood he had created against the wall of the house and back at the tree. 

Daryl looked at the pile of wood, biting his lip and nodding, “Should be. I think I’ll go out in a few days and cut down a couple more, just in case.”

You nodded and turned your head, looking into the woods beyond the wall. You hated when he ventured outside it, with those things out there and who knew what kind of people. But Daryl was a provider and protector. He did anything he could to make sure you were safe and that you two would be safe and warm through the winter months coming up. 

“Alright. I should get to work planting those seeds. Here, give me your plate,” you said, standing up and holding your hand out. 

He grabbed your plate from you instead, stacking them together and putting them on the table. He used your outstretched hand to pull you down onto your lap.

You giggled and grinned as he quickly wrapped you in his arms, your back secure against his chest. He wrapped his big, strong arms around your stomach and you felt his chin hit your shoulder. He rubbed his chin into it a few times until you laughed out loud; he knew all your ticklish spots and he loved to use them to his advantage. 

“Stop it!” You laughed, shivers exploding throughout your body as he teased you. 

His lips came to your neck and give it a long, slow, kiss. He left kisses up your neck until he reached your ear, “You know you love it.”

You fought the urge to groan as he began to kiss you, right behind your ear. That wasn’t fair, he knew that was the spot you loved more than almost any other. 

You closed your eyes and leaned back onto his shoulder, enjoying the way his tongue danced around your skin. He sucked and swirled around your ear, then down your neck, to your shoulder. 

“You know that’s not fair…” you said breathlessly, leaning further back into him, loving every minute of him teasing you. 

“Want me to stop?” he asked, running his tongue up into your ear as he swirled it around inside it. 

“Mmmm… No… Don’t ever stop,” you moaned with soft frustration back to him.

He chuckled, biting your earlobe before giving you a quick kiss behind your ear. 

He nuzzled his nose into your neck and whispering, “You know I love you, Y/N.”

He drudged his forehead across your temple. 

“I know…I love you too, baby,” you said sincerely, opening your eyes and looking at him and smiling sweetly.

“There’s a reason… Reasons I haven’t been ready to take the next step with us…” he said, his eyes squinted and he winced, the words painful to push out of his mouth.

You sat up and turned around into him, when you saw the look in his eye. “What is it, baby?” you asked, suddenly concerned. 

He unwrapped his arms and patted your side, saying, “Come on. Let’s go inside.” 

He moved to stand up and you followed his lead, standing up with him and letting him take your hand and pull you back into the house. He walked you up the stairs and back into the house, holding the back door for you.

You held it and followed him inside, letting gravity slam it shut.

He led you down the back hallway to the living room on the right, where he motioned for you to sit. He stood in front of you, looking down at you with nervous eyes.

“I’ve been avoiding somethin’ I shouldn’t have been…” he said, his eyes turning to the floor, with an ashamed look on his face.

“What is it, baby?” you asked, getting nervous at the sight of his trembling face. 

He chewed on his lip, looking at the floor, as his hands came up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. His hands fumbled down the line of buttons, slowly opening the buttons one by one. He reached the bottom and his shirt fell open. You glanced at his left side and noticed a scar. 

Your hand went to it and caressed it softly, “Daryl…” you said in sad shock as you stroked it softly, saddened that he had been hurt so bad at one point. 

He gently took your wrist and removed your hand, before pulling his shirt all the way off. He took a few ragged breaths as if trying to muster the courage, before turning around and showing his back to you. 

Daryl stood there, his eyes closed and his head pointed at the ground as he exposed himself to you, fully, for the first time. He heard you gasp in shock and his head dropped further as he fought tears from his eyes, he hated for you to see this weak side of him. 

“Daryl!” you whispered in shock as your heart sank and your eyes roamed over his back and such deep scars. 

There were dozens of scars from what looked like whip marks all over his back. You stood up and put your hand to his back, slowly tracing each scar’s path, in horror that each new one always led to another. Your eyes teared up as you found one after another on your hunt. You felt a tear escape and noticed his body was shaky and tense. 

You walked around to face him and noticed him with tears in his eyes, looking down in shame, as he chewed on his lip. You wiped the hair out of his eyes and stroked the side of his face, your own face now producing tears of their own at his appearance and reaction. 

His eyes reluctantly came to yours and he breathed in a ragged breath, trying to compose himself in front of you. 

“Who did this to you, baby?” you asked, your eyes searching his, frantically.

His eyes dropped to the floor again as he said, “My dad.”

He paused before forcing his eyes back to yours, “I… I didn’t want you to see the truth… Of what I was…Of what I let happen to me…” 

He dropped his gaze and shame can back to his eyes and expression. 

“Baby…” you said, coaxing him and walking him over to the couch to sit down, with tears in your eyes.

You slowly pushed him down onto the couch and straddled his lap, running your hands up and down his face, looking at him with concern.

“I… I was just a kid… I just wasn’t strong enough,” he said blinking away a few tears; he has never purposefully talked to someone about this before.

You broke down with him. Your heart was so sad that someone had once hurt him so much, especially someone who was meant to love him. You straddled his body and pulled him into a hug as you both cried together. 

He broke down when you wrapped your loving arms around him, crying into your shoulder, hot tears of past hurt. You cradled him in your arms and your body and rocked him back and forth, trying to do your best to console him as he broke down to you. You ran your hands up and down his back, crossing paths again with the scars that made him feel so ashamed. 

He cried harder into your shoulder when he felt you trying to console him, as you let out your own tears of sadness. He had never let anyone intentionally see his scars, you were the first, and he hated how sad it made you.

You leaned back, tucking his hair behind his ears and bringing your palms up to the sides of his face. You put them on his face and used your thumbs to wipe the tears away from under his eyes. You took a deep breath through your tear stained face and smile bravely for him, “Daryl. Listen to me…”

“Whatever happened? It wasn’t your fault. You were just a child and he was supposed to love and protect you. Not, do-”

You choked on the words you couldn’t say, swallowing back fresh tears, while continuing to rub the sides of his face. 

You stared into his eyes with a loving smile as you forced out the words you needed to ask, “Are you okay?” you asked, your eyes rapidly searched his, with a worried look on your face.

He smiled slightly at your concern and nodded, putting his hands onto your sides and rubbing them up and down, softly. 

You smoothed his hair back with your right hand and put your forehead onto his, looking down into his eyes, which had begun to dry up. 

“I’m so sorry Daryl. No one deserves to be treated that way, least of all such an amazing man like you,” you said, leaning your body into him, wrapping your arms tightly around his body and resting your chin on his shoulder. 

“I love you so much. If I could take it all away I would,” you said into his neck as you cuddled tightly into his body. 

You sighed when you felt his strong arms wrap firmly around your body and pull you both back into the couch cushions, holding you as tight as he ever had. He held you in silence for what seemed like ages, just holding you firmly against him in one never-ending hug. 

He sighed and looked down to his shoulder after a while, running his left hand up your back and into your hair. He stroked it as he placed his chin on your shoulder and started to speak.

“Most nights it was Merle who was the one who got the whippings. Partly why he took to some bad stuff, to cope… After he left it was just me… My dad never went to bed without a bottle an’ a good beatin’,” he said matter-of-factly as he softly stroked your hair.

You let go of your tight grip, leaning back and laying your head sideways on his shoulder, looking up at him as he opened up to you.

You put your left hand on the side of his face, “Where was your mother?”

Daryl’s eyes went down and then came quickly back to yours as his head shook, “She’d been dead for years before that.”

“Dad never was the same. Took to drinkin’ and the rest as they say…” he said, wincing as he tried to act nonchalant about it.

You rubbed the side of his face and looked up at him with incredible sadness. You had never known his backstory, except the things he chose to tell you. It hurt your heart so bad to realize what his reality was like before this shit world. You ran your hand down to his chest and placed it over his heart, a small tear escaping your eye as you thought about how much it must have hurt. 

He leaned over and kissed your forehead as he watched the tear fall.

“Hey,” he said in his gruff voice.

You looked up with sad eyes at him.

“I’m alright. Promise. I just... That’s been inside me a long time. Guess it needed some outin’,” he said, smiling bravely at you as he began to regain his composure and trying to show you it was the truth. Truth be told he had never opened up or ever let himself feel it fully until he had something, someone, worth opening up to.

He unwrapped his right arm, running his left hand to hold your back, and ran his right hand up to the side of your face, mirroring your earlier actions. 

You smiled weakly up at him, still not over the information you had just learned. 

His hand came down to your chin and pulled it up, your smile brightened as you saw him smile, close his eyes, and lower his lips to yours. He gave you a long peck, came up, and then pushed them back down onto your lips, his tongue only slightly entering your mouth before coming back up. He smiled as he watched your eyes brighten and your smile widen in response. 

He traced his index finger down the side of your face and to your smiling lips, “I love how much ya love me, Y/N.” This gave him an even wider smile as he continued to trace your lips.

“I love your smile. I love your laugh. I love the way ya always manage to make me feel better, no matter what’s happening. I love the way ya turned this place into a home as if the world weren’t fallen. I love the way ya kiss me. I love the way ya care,” he lamented, telling you just how much he loved you in his life.

He looked away from his finger on your smiling lips to your eyes, which are teary again, this time for a whole other reason.

“I love ya, Y/N. I always have and I always will,” he said, his eyes looking down at you with nothing but pure loving intention as he poured his heart out to you.

“I wanted to show ya this. Not, because I wanted ya to feel bad for me…” he said, looking over at you seriously.

His index finger went up to wipe away a happy tear that fell from your cheek, before cupping your face again.

“I wanted to show ya because I need ya to know how much I want you too. I’ve never met anyone I wanted more. I’ve never shown anyone these before. But I needed to be able to give ya all of me, just the way ya deserve it,” he said, staring down at you lovingly stroking your face as he lamented to you.

Your heart melted at his words and you sighed, leaning further into his body and wrapping your arms around it again, smiling like a lovesick teenager. You nodded in understanding and tried to push the feelings of hurt and sadness for him away, trying to focus on the present loving moment at hand.

“I love you too, Daryl. I love you so damn much, I don’t know what I would do without you by my side. I don’t care how long we wait. I love you and that’s all that matters,” you said staring up at him and lifting your lips to his, giving him a long, slow, kiss. 

You went to lean back down but his left hand on your back ran up to your neck, pulling you into his lips again and crashing your lips together again for another amazing kiss. His right hand came to the side of your face and he used it to pull your head and lips off his. He then pushed them back onto his lips, this time slowly pushing his tongue into your mouth, wrapping it softly around yours a few laps, before picking up his pace and urgency. After a few minutes of sweet, sweet, kisses his right hand came down to your chin and he forced your lips off of his.

He looked down into your loving eyes, that danced with happiness after his kiss, and nudged his nose to yours.

“I think we’ve waited long enough. Don’t you?” he growled, his eyes hungry for nothing but you.

His voice was low and gravely as he held your chin in his hand and glared you down with another look you knew all too well. 

Your stomach immediately produced butterflies and your body began to react in the way only he could make it. All you could do was nod rapidly and listen to the sound of your heart starting to race, your eyes glazed over with lustful thoughts of him and you together. 

He grinned widely at your hazy reaction, nudging his nose to yours and giving you one more peck on the lips before his hands came down to the small of your back. He patted it and you stood up, unstraddling him as your feet hit the floor. He followed you, standing up and into your body, staring deeply into your eyes. He was so close your noses nearly touched, as he glared you down with pure intention. 

His hand reached up and caressed your face one more time before reaching down and softly taking yours into his. He intertwined your fingers together and smiled sweetly, cocking his head to the side, saying softly, “Come on…”

You sighed happily and followed him, hand in hand, up the stairs to the bedroom that you shared. He walked inside and you followed, shivering a little as you watched him pulling you inside. You knew you were his. Once, you were in the room, he turned around, running his hands across your sides, slowly, as they reach for the door. His left hand reached over and closed the door, his body leaning fully into yours. He walked you backwards a few steps and his right hand reached back, his body leaning fully into yours as he locked it. 

You stood inches from the door, your back to it, as Daryl pressed his body into yours. His hands came back to your sides and the side his face slowly drew across the side of yours, his stubble dragging lightly across your skin. You felt shivers run through your body and moaned slightly as he teased you, your hands coming up to his sides and gripping them harshly already.

He stopped when he got to your ear and whispered in a husky voice, “I wanna love ya like a man should love his woman.”

He drudged his face further back, slowly, until he was staring into your happy, hazy eyes. 

“You already do, baby,” you said, smiling up at him reassuringly.

He smiled at your reaction, “I wanna love ya in all the ways a man should… I wanna make love to ya, Y/N… I have for a long time…”

“You know I have too,” you said, your eyes turning lustful again at the way he always made you feel, as you ran your hands up and down his barreled chest.

His hands ran up your body to cup your face again. His right foot moved over your left and he readjusted his hip. He did the same with the left foot, crashing it down on the outside of your right. He walked you both backwards until your back hit the door with a thud. His body swiftly pressed into yours, putting pressure on you from both sides.

You stared up at him breathlessly as he licked his lips and cupped your face, staring at you as if you were his possession. He stared down at your arching body and then at your open lips. He growled softly and leaned down, pushing his tongue dominantly back into your mouth. 

The back of your head hit the door abruptly at the sudden force of his hands and his tongue.

“Ow!” You giggled in surprise, as your lips shot off of his. 

He looked down and saw your smile. “Sorry,” he said with a smirk, rubbing the sides of your face up and down and looking into your eyes with a playfulness you had never seen before.

“I just can’t help it,” he said, his smile widening and he began to leave, short playful kisses up and down your neck, making sure to rub his beard into your skin with each kiss.

“You’re just so lovable, Y/N,” he said as he kissed your neck hungrily and rapidly.

You laughed loudly as his lips and beard tickled you, causing shivers all over your body. You ran your hands to his back and ran your hands up it and to the back of his neck, pulling him into you.

He moaned and his mood turned dark again as he felt you pulling him further into you.

You whimpered in reaction as you felt him moan into your neck, just below your ear. 

He moved his hands down to your sides, finding your hips and pulling you into him by the loops of your jeans, as he pressed you both further back into the door. He left long, slow kisses on your neck and trailed his tongue up to your ear, licking up it. 

“Oh god…” you whimpered loudly as he set your body on fire. You were so fucking ready for him that you could barely stand it! You ran your right hand down his side and over until you found his clothed cock, which was beating harshly for you. 

“Mmmm…” you moaned into his ear as you started to rub it up and down, already putting harsh pressure on it.

Daryl’s left hand quickly came down and grabbed your right hand’s wrist and pushed it up above your head, pinning it to the door. His right hand grabbed your left hand on his neck and pinned it above you, in the same manner.

You smiled gleefully as you leaned back into the door, his hard, dark blue eyes glaring you down like you were suddenly his prey.

He shook his head and growled, “Nuh-uh.” 

He brought your left wrist over to meet your right, dropping his right hand and clasping both wrists above you with your left hand.

He smiled a dangerous smile as he used his right index finger and traced down the middle of your forehead, down to your nose, which he booped. He smirked sweetly at you as he placed his hand on the nape of your neck and slowly began to drag it down until he hit your sternum. 

He stopped there, leaning his lips back into your ear as he slowly moved his way over to your left breast. He groaned into your ear as his big, firm hand grabbed it and began to massage it ever so slowly. He began to kiss on your neck again, slow and steady, just below your ear. He knew your sweet spot and worked it for all it was worth.

“Oh, Daryl…” you moaned and struggled to wrap your arms around him.

His hand held your arms firmly above your head and pushed them back into the door harshly for your defiance.

You whimpered to yourself as he came up and bit your earlobe. 

“Would ya quit ya squirmin’?” he chuckled a little and gave your earlobe a long, slow kiss, sucking on it as his lips pulled away. 

You moaned and arched your body up as far as you could into him, smiling happily at the loving sensation of everything about this. His hand moved over to your right breast giving it the same treatment as his tongue left sloppy kisses down your neck, to your nape, and over to the other side. 

You swiftly raised and turned your head accordingly, giving him all the room he needed to continue pleasuring you.

“Mm! Yeah!” you groaned a little louder as you feel your core start rocking up into his, trying to find any kind of friction you could create.

His lips came up to your other ear as his hand ran back to your sternum and pushed you back into the door. 

You moaned happily as you felt his hand start to slowly slid down your stomach. You felt it running down to the button of your jeans and popped them open. 

Your hands fought his again, above you, as you tried desperately to touch him. 

He smirked to himself as he held you in place, feeling you writhe up and down for him. 

He slowly unzipped the zipper and moaned into your earlobe, “Mmm. I’ve been waiting for this, for so long…” he growled and slowly slide his palm down into your panties.

“Oh!” you cried out to him, shocked it felt so good at only the first touch.

He slammed his tongue into your ear, kissing it all over, moaning and breathing heavily as he ran his middle finger up and down the outside of your folds, so lightly. He knew he was teasing the fuck out of you and he loved it.

“Oh, Baby…” you groaned, your hips and core rocking as far as they could onto him, while still being restrained. 

“So wet for me…” he groaned in disbelief as if to himself into your ear. 

Daryl swirled his tongue down behind your ear, attacking it with fervor, as he slowly brought his hand up and pushed it under your panties, pushing his middle finger inside you.

“Yes! Daryl!” you cried out and tried to rock your hips up and down quickly onto it. 

Daryl chuckled beneath your earlobe. “Calm down, girl. We’ve got all the time in the world to get this right,” he growled huskily into your ear, really enjoying teasing you slowly. 

You whimpered, your eyes closed and completely under his control as you rapidly nodded, trying to restrain yourself for him. You leaned back onto the door, trying to obey his orders, relaxing a little. 

Suddenly, Daryl shoved two more fingers inside you, slamming them into you and you further into the door.

“Oh! Fuck!” you whined in both pleasure and pain at the same time.

“Ya like that, Y/N?” he growled, his tongue running long, hot kisses up and down your neck again. 

You nodded rapidly; your eyes closed in confused pleasure. 

He looked over at your expression and reaction as his lips attacked your neck. He smirked and bit your neck slightly as he started to thrust his fingers in and out of you, ever so slowly. 

“Oh, Daryl…” you moaned breathlessly as he thrusted into you, it felt so damn good.

He re-positioned his left hand so that he had better restraint on your wrists, moving them over and making sure they were straight above your head. When he hit your wrists back into the door, he began to use his hips leverage to shove his fingers faster and deeper into you, slamming you against the door repeatedly. 

“Oh, shit! Yeah!” you cried out; your hands tugged for release again as you hit your hips up into his whenever you could.

“Don’t stop!” you cried out as his tongue on your neck and his fingers pleasured you, feeling yourself building to an amazing high.

Daryl noticed and ran his tongue back up to your ear, the spot he knew you loved best. He shoved his tongue in your ear, swirling around it and deeply moaning as his fingers slammed you into the door over and over. He ran his thumb up to your clit, massaging it in a circular motion, speeding up as his fingers sped up until he slammed you into the door one more time and you exploded for him.

Your hips jolted up and down, convulsing in happiness as you hit your high all over his fingers. 

“Oh, fuck!! Daryl!” you cried out in surprise as you came so good for him. 

“Mm-hmm-hmm…” He half chuckled, half groaned, happily into your ear, breathing heavily into it once more as he felt your pussy convulsing rapidly over his fingers.

His tongue came down and flicked your earlobe. 

“So, fucking sexy, girl,” he growled, retracting his hand and sliding it back up to rest on your stomach. 

He felt your body drop back to the door and looked over to see you smiling in a haze, finally opening your eyes. You smiled over at him. He moaned, kissing his lips back up your cheek over to your lips. He looked into your eyes and gave you a long, slow kiss.

You smiled lovingly at this as he twirled your tongue around his so passionately.

He slowly sucked down your tongue, his eyes wild with excitement as he slammed his core into yours, both of you hitting the door harshly. 

You groaned when he hit you into the wall, already wanting to feel another taste of what he had just given you. You struggled with your wrists again as his lips detach as he stared into your eyes, with nothing but intent.

He dropped his left hand and you quickly wrapped your arms around his shoulders, lunging your body forward into his. He caught you and his hands went straight down your back to your ass, he grabbed it harshly as he caught you in his arms. 

Before you had a chance to speak he slammed his tongue back into your mouth, harshly swirling around your tongue as he never had before. His hands roughly grabbed at your ass, pulling your body and core as close to his as he could get. He groaned into your mouth at the sensation and the feeling of your thigh rubbing up harshly against his clothed cock. He pulled the two of you back using his hands on your ass as he roughly pushed and pulled your tongue around with his.

You followed his lead, walking with him until the back of his knees hit the bottom of the bed.

He slowly sat down, wrapping his hands up around your waist, trying to steady you. 

You quickly straddled either side of his lap and your tongue began to race around his even faster. You were so close to everything you had ever wanted with him. Your hands come up to his hair, roughly massaging it as you pushed and pulled his lips around yours, moaning into your kiss as it deepened, melting into each other completely. 

He groaned at your eagerness as he tried to keep up with your tongue and your body. You were so ready for him; it was driving him insane. He kicked off his boots and reached his hands down to do the same for you. 

You pulled your lips off of his smiling sweetly at him as a thank you before your eyes turned dark again. 

Daryl climbed back onto the bed, laying on his back, resting his head on the pillow. You followed after him eagerly climbing up the bed, re-straddling him once he was in position. 

You smirked and raised an eyebrow at him, saying, “Well, this seems familiar.”

You scooted down and began to reach for his belt like you had this morning. 

His hand again stopped you, grabbing your wrist and forcing your eyes back to his. You looked up and saw his other hand’s index finger pulling you toward him. You scooted up, straddling on his beautiful bare barrel stomach and stared into his dark, hungry, eyes. 

You leaned down to kiss him, and he took your lips back in with pure want. In no time, you felt his hands come up and push themselves up inside the oversized shirt he had given you. His hands ran up your bare back and found your bra clasp, he quickly popped it open and moved his hands swiftly up and under the cups, both hands roughly massaged them as his tongue made sweet love to yours. 

You moaned loudly into his kiss when you felt his hands attack your now bare breasts. He rubbed them rougher at your reaction and his fingers came over and pinched your rock-hard nipples. 

Your lips shot up and off his as you arched your body into him and your head shot back, “Oh, Baby!” You moaned happily, your eyes closed as you enjoyed everything about the sensation of his hands on you.

You heard Daryl grunt and felt his hands run back down to the bottom of the back of your shirt. his hands grabbed the hem and pulled it up your back. You leaned down into his body, helping him pull it up. You sat up over his head and let him pull the shirt off your head and down your arms. You then swiftly discarded your bra, throwing it to the floor beside the bed. 

You look back down below you and Daryl is staring at your, now naked, breasts in his face in amazement. You smiled sweetly and slowly pushed them closer, rubbing your nipple slightly up and down his lips, staring him down as if it were a challenge.

He looked up at you to make sure. When he saw the look in your eye he nearly groaned. His hands came back to your ass, he held onto it as he slowly kissed your right nipple, ever so gently. 

“Ooh!” you cried out, running your hand right hand through your hair as you rocked your hips and your breasts forward. 

He groaned and his hands rubbed harder onto your ass as he began to roughly suck and swirl around your breast. He groaned as he kissed his way to your sternum, loving on it with his tongue and slowly rocking his head back and forth. He growled and sucked and swirled his way over to your other breast giving it the same loving affection. 

“Oh, Daryl. Yes…” you whispered as your hips began to steadily rock up and down onto his stomach, so turned on by his tongue and his hands on you. 

He growled again when he felt your hands come around and you place them over his, trying to push and pull his hands onto your ass even harder. His lips came up to your left nipple and gave it a few last slow kisses before you felt his hands run to your hips and twirl you both around. He quickly nudged his knees in between your legs and stared down into your needy eyes. 

He glared down at your naked breasts again and swooped down to run one more tour around them, stopping at your sternum, which he gave a long, slow goodbye to with his tongue. He kissed his way back up to your awaiting lips and plunged his tongue back inside your mouth. 

You moaned in happiness when his lips finally returned home to yours. He took them in deep and passionately as he began to rock his hips up into yours. His hands came up and massaged your hair roughly as he pushed your head around, pushing his body back and forth into you.

You ran your hands to his back, up to his shoulder blades, and pulled him into you, rocking your hips back into his as you both capture each other’s tongues over and over.

He growled when he felt your hips rocking back into his and his hands ran down to the sides of your jeans. He tugged and pulled at them as his kiss harshened in urgency. You pulled yourself up into his body long enough for him to pull your pants and panties down off your ass. He growled and bit you, glaring into your eyes as he pulled your jeans down as far as they could go in that position.

He grunted when he only got so far, pulling his lips reluctantly away from yours abruptly. He grabbed both your legs and lifted them in the air, pulling at the fabric haphazardly trying to pull the jeans and panties off as fast as he could.

You giggled a little, chewing on your index finger as you watched him struggle; he was so damn cute. He finally ripped your jeans off and whipped them to the floor in anger. He then pulled off your panties, also throwing them to the floor.

Once you were free from those awful contraptions, he let your ankles and legs rest a moment on his left shoulder, taking a minute to appreciate you in all your naked splendor. He had fantasized about how you would look if he ever got to unwrap you, but he never dreamed you would be even more beautiful than he imagined. A small smile turned up on his lips as his eyes met yours. You looked away shyly for a minute, feeling completely exposed to him for the first time as he took all of you in.

He noticed your shy look and he shook his head, his eyes softening as well as his smile as he stared into your unsure eyes, “You’re so beautiful, Y/N.”

He brought both hands to the sides of your thighs and slowly ran his hands down them, rubbing them gently up and down a few times before coming back up to your ankles. He stared into your eyes as he let them drop.

You closed your knees together and swayed them back and forth, chewing on your finger as you waited in anticipation.

He smirked and his hands reached for his belt, slowly pulling it open, he unbuttoned and unzipped, his eyes never leaving yours but getting harder with each action. He got off the bed and swiftly pulled the jeans down and kicked out of them. He followed your pleading eyes down to his cock, which was throbbing so hard for you again. He smirked even wider, loving that you were so turned on by him. He grabbed his cock in his hand and groaned softly to himself, holding it for a moment, feeling it throb for you.

“Daryl…” you whimpered in pure need.

He looked back over at you and watched as you opened your legs and world to him. He cleared his throat, trying not to cum right there just by the sight of you. He tightened his jaw, let go of his cock, and climbed back onto the bed, climbing right in between your beautiful legs.

He hovered over you as you stared up at him with nothing but love in your eyes. He leaned down and took a hold of your lips again with his, plunging his tongue back inside a few times before pulling back out and staring into your eyes.

“You sure, Y/N?” he asked softly.

“Yes. I’m sure. Please, make love to me, Daryl,” you said and hazily smiled up at him as his beautiful naked body hovered so close to yours.

You ran your hands up and down his bare chest, staring longingly into his eyes until he was sure you were serious. He nodded and you both looked down. He nudged his knees under your hips and slightly under your ass and grabbed his cock in his hand again.

You ran your hands up to his shoulders and brace yourself as you watch him align his tip with your folds. He stared down at his cock and slowly drug his tip slightly inside your folds, testing the waters. His jaw tightened again, and he groaned, snapping his eyes back to you with a frustrated, dark look.

“So, fucking ready!” he grunted in disbelief at how wet you were for him, before slowly pushing his cock inside you.

He groaned low in his chest as he entered you, he held his cock deep inside you as he leaned his body back down and on top of yours.

“Ohhhh… God!” you groaned happily as you felt his huge cock fill you to the brim and the weight of him simultaneously hit you.

“Holy fuck, baby!” You groaned again when your words made him hit into your hilt involuntarily a few times.

He ran his hands up your back and to the back of your shoulders, using you as leverage to start slowly pumping his cock in and out of you. He stared into your eyes as you moaned and groaned for him, rolling your eyes in pleasure every time he hit into you just right.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and got used to his rhythm. You stared into each other’s eyes lovingly as he slowly made love to you with his cock.

“Oh, god baby… You feel so good…” you said as his body begins to rock into yours harder.

He grunted and began to fuck you deeper at your words. You groaned, rocking your hips up into his, following his lead. His forearms rest on the sides of your face, his hands gripping tightly at your hair, and his lips and nose slightly bump yours with each time he thrusts back into you.

He cocks fucked you deep and slow as he stared into your eyes, grunting every so often at the amazing feeling of being inside you.

“Ya alright?” he asked when he saw you wince a little as he hit further and harder back against your hilt, rocking into you deeper and rougher than before.

You nodded and pulled on his neck, trying to bring his lips back to yours.

He smiled and obliged, slamming his tongue back into your mouth and roughly taking hold of yours. His lips devoured yours and his hands came up to the top of your hair and head, using it to push you down harshly the minute he slammed his cock back inside you.

You cried out lovingly into his kiss as you feel waves of intense pressure and bliss at his actions. You wrapped your arms tighter around his shoulders and began to rock your hips up rapidly, feeling the pleasure you need as he began to hit your sweet spot with every thrust.

Your lips broke away from his as you began panting and moaning heavily, rocking your hips up and down with intent as he roughly fucked you into the bed. He lips slammed back down onto your neck, devouring it as he began to fuck you even deeper.

You held onto his body for dear life as he fucked you so hard into the bed, your chin rubbing up and down his bare shoulder, as you bounced happily on top of his cock.

“Oh! Daryl! Yes!” you moaned in between thrusts in a breathy voice as moaned and felt yourself so close to heaven already.

Daryl bit your neck and ran his tongue up to your ear as he slowly pushed your body onto his cock, holding you there with his hips and hitting into you shortly, causing you to cry out in a series of whimpers.

“Ya ready to cum for me, baby?” he growled lowly into your ear.

“Yes!!” you cried out loudly and he bit your earlobe.

He buried his head in your shoulder, moving his big, strong arms back to the back of your shoulders and pressed his body as far onto you as he could, earning him another cry of pleasure. He groaned your name into your ear at this and began harshly slamming his body and cock into you, using your shoulders to hold you in place and hit into you as deep and short as he could. He thrust into you so deep you couldn’t make a sound for a moment, it was indescribable. A high-pitched cry finally escaped your lips, he kissed you under your ear and began hitting into you as rough and fast as he could, right where you needed it.

He hit your sweet spot with every thrust as your body bounced up and down with his cock. You panted heavily as you rocked your hips up and down just as fast as his hips went, causing the most amazing friction as he hit your clit over and over so the deep and fast.

“Oh yes! Right there!” you cried out, lost in a whole new world of pleasure as you felt yourself hitting your high.

Daryl obliged and slammed into you hard and deeper, using your body to create even more pressure and pleasure. You rocked your hips up and down as fast as you could as he hit your clit until his cock slammed into you a few more times and you exploded for him.

“Oh! Fuck!! Daryl!!” you cried out so loudly you even surprised yourself as your hips came up and locked with his, rubbing them up and down with yours slowly as you felt your amazing orgasm run through you.

Daryl held himself deep inside you and grunted and groaned as he felt your pussy convulsing over his cock, so fast, as you came over it.

“Oh, fuck! Y/N!” he whimpered into your ear at the amazing sensation.

His dominant hand came back up and grabbed your hair, pulling at it tightly, as he began to thrust in and out of you faster and deeper than before, unable to stop, he was so close.

You whimpered happily as you felt him use your body the way he needed to.

He began to pant as his hips hit shortly and so deep into you, over and over, at a record pace.

“Oh, fuck… Oh, yeah… Y/N…” he moaned into your neck, so lost in the pleasure of you he couldn’t think straight.

He slammed his cock deep inside you, nearly pulled all the way out one last time before slamming it back inside, to your hilt. He stayed there and hit into it shortly as fast as he could until he hit into you one last time and exploded deep inside you.

“Fuck!! Y/N!!” he cried out loudly as he buried his face into your shoulder and held himself so deeply inside you as he came so fucking hard inside you.

You groaned in happiness at the feeling of him coming undone inside you and wrapped your right leg around him, massaging his ass and pulling him in even closer.

He groaned in surprise and hit into you again, as you prolonged his orgasm.

“Oh, Fuck Yeah!” he groaned in happiness as he felt his high course intensely through his body.

“Mmmm… Daryl…That was so good, baby…” you moaned in complete satisfaction, as you ran your hands up and down his back, loving the feeling of all of him on top of and inside you.

He hit into you one last time, kissed your shoulder, and then leaned back up and over you, his smiling sweat covered face staring down at you in near disbelief. He stared down into your eyes as he panted away his high, with a thankful expression on his face.

He leaned down and plunged his tongue deeply back into your mouth, moaning with happiness as he took your tongue on another wild ride. He pushed your tongue around his for a minute longer as his breathing returned to normal. He pulled his lips off yours and stared down at you in loving awe.

You ran your hands to the sides of his face and rub it up and down, smiling up at him, “I love you, Daryl.” You said sincerely and so satisfied.

He smiled sweetly back at your words and nudged his nose down to yours, “I love ya too, Y/N.”

You smiled sweetly again and leaned your lips back up into his, plunging your tongue back into his mouth, needing to taste him again.

He gave you a long, slow, deep kiss and then pulled his lips off yours. He pulled out of you and collapsed on your side of the bed, stomach down. He stared at you from the pillow and smiled, completely spent.

“That was so fucking good…” he growled, looking over at you with a smile as he relived it in his head.

You nodded and smiled in agreement, reaching over and pulling the sheet over the two of you, covering your bottom halves.

You look over and see Daryl’s bare back exposed, scars from so long ago still showing through. You looked over at him as he closed his eyes, still smiling, reveling in his high. You leaned over and softly begin to leave sweet kisses up and down his back.

You kissed your way up his back to his cheek and scooted your body sideways next to him, your nose touching his. You reached your hand up to the side of his face and rubbed it up and down adoringly.

You stared into his eyes, so in love with this amazing man who laid beside you. This man who was your best friend, who was your everything and softly said, “I’ll never hurt you, Daryl, ever. Your heart is safe with mine. I promise.”

He smiled softly at your loving words and leaned up as you leaned over and pressed your lips back to his, the only place they ever wanted to be from now on…


End file.
